I Am Titanium 2:Platinum Rises
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: Its been 5 months since Kyoko's disappearance. She Finally returns with a new form,and a new way. Soon,she discovers a new problem. Platinum! She hurt Kaito,and now she's going to kill all of the Puffs! Will she rescue All of them and defeat her with Steel?
1. Prologue: The Return

**Hey Guys! So look! Its -Drum roll- I AM TITANIUM 2:PLATINUM RISES! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOSH!**

**SO LONGG!**

**So heres the catch: This story also mentions weird stuff like Marriage,Kids and all the stuff! **

**And i bet all of you viewers are asking "Who's Platinum?" "Why does this Platinum girl have to do with Titanium?"**

**Well, actually Titanium is lived by a legend. Sooner or later the legend will be revealed later in the story!:)**

**So! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Return**

The kids were at each others house,wondering. They were trying to figure out a mystery,a mystery of their best friend Kyoko. The team were talking,talking about the disappearance of Kyoko. She disappeared 5 months ago,and no one has known of her.

"Do you know where Kyoko is Kaito-kun?"asked Momoko.

Kaito sighed in frustration,"I just don't know. It's possible that she's dead."

"Hell no! My girl can't be dead!"Hiroshi yelled.

"Maybe she isn't dead,maybe she's kidnapped!"Riku said.

"Riku,it's possible that she is dead."Kaito said as he sadly sighed.

"No! Kyoko is our lil sister! we're supose to protect her and now you saying she's dead! i know my little sis and she wouldn't do such a thing as killing her self!"Riku shouted as tears ran down his face.

"Riku"Shiro spoke.

"Kyoko-chan can't possibly be dead Kaito,I feel that she's still alive."Nexa said as she smiled a little.

"Kaito,listen to yourself Bro,"Miku said as Kaito sighed,"Don't think she's dead. she's still alive,and you know it."

Kaito nodded in response. "Guys,i'm sleepy,let's take a nap."Yumiko said as the team walked into their hideout and went to sleep.

Let's see Hiroshi's dream:

_Hiroshi walked around and saw that he wore a white shirt,white jeans matched with white nikes,he also wore a white hat. "Hello?"he asked._

_"Hiroshi-kun?"said a voice. He looked around,and he heard the voice again."Hiroshi-kun?"_

_"Kyoko-chan?"he asked. _

_"Hiroshi-kun!"shouted the voice. Hiroshi turned around to see Kyoko running toward him. Hiroshi then hugged Kyoko and they spinned around,and he set Kyoko back on the ground. "Kyoko-chan."  
_

_"Hiroshi! I missed you!"she replied with a smile._

_"I missed you too. but where have you been?"he asked. Kyoko's smile dropped. "I... I've been..."_

_"Kyoko-chan,don't tell me you're dead."_

_"No,i'm not dead."Kyoko stated._

_"Then where have you been?"asked Hiroshi._

_"I've been away,but soon i'll return."Kyoko said as she stepped back and began to walk away._

_"Kyoko! where are you going?"Hiroshi asked her._

_Kyoko stopped and looked at him and smiled."Home."_

_Kyoko then sprinted to the white flash._

_End of Hiroshi's dream~_

_Then,their dreams combined._

_~In the dream~_

_"Guys? What's happening?"asked Hiroshi._

_"I don't know,but i saw Kyoko,did you guys?"asked Nexa._

_"We did too! but where is she now?"Shiro asked them. The team shrugged and looked at the shining light. "Guys."said a voice._

_"Who's there?"Kaito asked. then from the shining light,came... Kyoko._

_"Guys."she said with a happy look._

_"Kyoko!"The team said as they ran to her and hugged her. _

_"Hey guys."Kyoko replied with a grin._

_"Kyoko.."Kaoru began."Where are you?" Kyoko looked at her with a sad expression,then smiled."It doesn't matter. i'm fine!"  
_

_"But Kyoko!"Kaito began,"Tell us where you are so we can rescue you!" Kyoko smiled."Ah Brother,always so protective. i bet you're going to be like that wih you're future kids."_

_"Kyoko,Please tell us where you are!"Nexa begged. Kyoko looked at her and smiled."I haven't gone missing. Nobody kidnapped me,raped me,or killed me. I'm alive."_

_"But Kyoko-"Kyoko looked at them and smiled once more."Maybe this song with cheer you up."_

_Kyoko stepped back and then she began dance slowly._

___"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
____You shine it when I'm alone  
____And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
____And dreaming when they're gone  
____'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
____Calling, calling, calling home  
____You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
____You shine it when I'm alone  
__Home"Kyoko sang. Kyoko stepped back and began to walk away,leaving the team wondering._

end of dream sequence~

Kaito and the team woke up. They looked at each other,and frowned slightly. Suddenly their belts began to beep and they transformed and took off fast. they arrived to find a big giant rock monster.

"Shit... should've brought the chainsaw."Buttercup muttered.

"Okay team, we all need to attack."Blossom commanded. the team nodded,"Hai!"

"Spinning Yo-Yo!"Blossom shouted.

"Bubble Champane!"Bubbles shouted.

"Gravitional Drive!"Buttercup shouted.

"Speed Sting!"Brick shouted.

"Double Swing!"Boomer shouted.

"Poison Attack!"Butch shouted.

"Power Punch!"Bat shouted.

as they attacked the monster attacked,and Blossom got hit and crashed into the ground. "Blossom!"Brick shouted as he flew down to help his girlfriend. The team flew down to help them. "Guys,we need to figure out a way to beat this monster."Brick said.

Bat looked behind them and saw smoke,and his eyes widen."U-UHH GUYS!"

The figure arrived in front of the team and looked at the monster. "Hey! Mess with this city,you mess with me!"

The figure looked back at the team and then she activated her blades. her shoes turned had blades under them so she could skate and she skated towards the monster. she dodged and she activated her rockets,flew up,and attacked the monster in the head. the monster got destroyed,and she landed on the ground.

"Who are you?!"asked Butch as he took out his weapon.

The girl chuckled. "You seriously don't remember me Butch?"she asked.

"How do you know his name?!"asked Buttercup.

The girl's helmet distransformed to reveal... Kyoko.

"So i'm guessing that you think i'm an enemy?"asked Kyoko as she smiled.

The team smiled and they ran to her."KYOKO!"

Kyoko chuckled."Now,now,let's help Blossom now." The team and Kyoko walked to Blossom and examined her injuries. "Let's go,we'll heal her at my place."

The team and Kyoko took off to go to her place. when they arrived,it was an abandoned mountain side. "Uhhh Kyoko."

Kyoko held her hand and she closed her eyes,and it opened a secret door,and the kids walked in,following Kyoko. as soon as they walked into the chamber,they saw a professor that looked like the professor,but he wore orange lab coat,dark blue jeans,a white t-shirt,and black shoes. his hair was black a little bit spiky,and green eyes.

"Who is he?"asked Bubbles.

"He's Professor Matroda, he is a close friend of the Professor's and the professor sent me here for 5 months."Kyoko explained.

"Nice to finally meet you."Professor Matroda said as he smiled.

"Why did the professor send you here?"asked Naman.

"Purposes."Kyoko said as her voice trailed off.

"Kyoko!"Bat said as he hugged Kyoko.

"H-Hey Bat."Kyoko blushed.

"Why did the professor send you here for 5 months Kyoko,i wanna know."Riku said.

"The professor sent me to upgrade me."Kyoko explained.

"Why did that take 5 months?"asked Blossom.

"Professor Matroda had to gather enough chemical energy to give me the upgrade."Kyoko explained.

"That reminds me,Kyoko, you're powers have been increasing very good,and its time."Professor Matroda said as he said.

"I guess it's time."Kyoko said as she went into the chamber.


	2. Chapter 1: Something Dark

**Hey!update!:) **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter!:)**

* * *

**Chapter1**

**Something Dark**

Kyoko stepped into the chamber. Then suddenly smoke filled the room. "What's happening Professor Matroda?"asked Hiroshi.

"Oh no!"Professor Matroda shouted. "Kyoko can't handle the upgrade,we got to shut down the system!"

"Where is the cable?!"Kaoru asked. Professor Matroda pointed to the cable near the chamber. Kaoru and Butch did a double attack and destroyed the cable. As the smoke cleared up,it revealed Kyoko laid down in there,like if she was passed out. Hiroshi carried her bridely style to the bed and laid her down. Professor Matroda examined Kyoko carefully. "She's alright!"The Professor shouted.

The team sighed in relief and looked at Kyoko. Suddenly she began to move. "What's happening?"she murmured. Her eyes slightly opened to reveal them Neon Blue,and she slightly moved her hand to feel her head. "What just happened?"

"You slightly passed out because you couldn't handle the upgrade."Professor Matroda replied.

"How come?"Kyoko asked.

"Well,you're half organic,and it proabably made your system overheat."Professor Matroda explained.

Kyoko looked at her hands to see them glowing blue,actually Blue. She looked at her feet to see them Blue as well. Kyoko stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked back at the Professor and asked,"Did it worked?"

The Professor shrugged as Kyoko looked back at the mirror. Her hands suddenly changed to robotic and she shot a cable. She was shocked by the action and she smiled. She saw as her feet changed robotic as well,and the bottom of the shoes had blades at the bottom. "I guess you're uniform is the same,just blue. It's proabably a sign that the armor to protect you has increased."Professor Matroda explained. Kyoko smiled as her helmet transformed and wrapped around her head,her face and hair completely covered.

"I think you should lay off any battles with your Titanium Powers. Let them settle in for a while. This is like what happened with your mother."He said as he smiled.

"My mom had the same uniform?"she asked as she looked at him.

"Of course,its the same chemical energy she had when she upgraded. You look just like her."Professor Matroda said.

Kyoko sat down and looked at the Professor. "Professor,I was wondering.."Kyoko said as her voice trailed off.

"Yes?"he asked.

"Did my mom,perhaps,had a best friend that also knew her secret?"Kyoko asked. The Professor stood silent.

"I mean,she might know something of my mom."she added.

"Her name is Genesis Russo."

"I know her!"Millie shouted. "She lives on my street. I can take you there if you want."

"Let's go tomorrow then."Kyoko said as she smiled.

The Next Day

The day passed by quickly, everyone was amazed by the appearance of Kyoko at school,the appearance of Bolt to the city. Soon,our little Robot along with Millie,arrive don Millie's street as they arrived to her house. "So where is her house?"asked Kyoko.

Millie pointed to the house across from her's.

Kyoko walked to the door and knocked on it,and she waited for a response. Soon the door opened to reveal a woman with brown curly hair tied in a bun,hazel eyes,a purple dress with a blue sweater,matched with brown flats. "Hello there,how may i help you?"she asked. Kyoko looked at her then back at the picture she had in your hand.

"Are you Genesis Russo?"She asked. The Woman looked at her with a concerned look. "Yes why?"

"I need to talk to you about personal problems."Kyoko said.

"Look young lady,i don't want to talk with a girl about my problems."The Woman said as she tried to close the door.

"Ma'am i'm Alexandria Yamada's Daughter."Kyoko blurted out.

The Woman looked at her with a look,"Yes.. Now i remember now.. You look just like her. Your black hair and Navy blue eyes."The Woman replied. "Come in."

Kyoko walked in and looked around the room. It was painted light brown. "So what's your name?"asked the woman. Kyoko looked at the woman and replied. "Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada."

"Ah,just like your mother always imagined to name you."The Woman replied.

Kyoko stood silent,and the woman added,"So,how are your brothers and lil sisters?"asked the Woman.

"Good. I guess you saw them before my parents... You know."Kyoko said as she sighed.

"Yes,a terrible tragedy."The Woman replied.

"The reason i came here,is that i wanted to ask you a question."Kyoko said.

"Sure,anything you want dear."The Woman replied.

"Who told about my mother's powers?"asked Kyoko. The Woman stood silent. Finally,the Woman sadly replied." The Morbucks."

"No,The Morbucks aren't capabile. Their daughter was the one who became quite devious though."Kyoko said.

"Don't underestimate people though Kyoko-chan."

"Their daughter Himeko,told me that she was the cause of their death. Is it true?"Kyoko asked her. The woman nodded,"No No Dear. Don't believe anything she says."The Woman replied.

"Then who was the cause of my parent's death?"asked Kyoko.

The Woman sighed."Well,the government was part of it,and basically,somebody else too."The Woman replied.

"Who?"Kyoko asked.

"_platinum. _"The Woman replied.


	3. Chapter2: The Girl Who Killed My Parents

**Update! Wooo!**

**There is a very sad announcement for my viewers in this story. I can't update weekly anymore. Monday and Tuesday are my last days of updating this story and i'll only be updating weekends only. I start school on Wednesday,entering 7th grade now. :)**

**Well,enough talk. Let's enjoy the second chapter of I Am Titanium 2!:D**

* * *

**Chapter2**

**The Girl Who Killed My Parents**

"Platinum?"asked Kyoko. The Woman sighed as she drank her tea. "Platinum is the daughter of Jane Zachary,and Jason Zachary."

"Who is the daughter?"Kyoko asked. The Woman looked at her with a upset look. "Rose Zachary."

Kyoko's eyes widen at the name. She suddenly remembered that name when she was 4.

_"Mama! Mama!"Kaito shouted._

_"Yes Dear?"asked her mother. Kaito pointed to Kyoko who was hanging upside down from the swing. Kyoko giggled as her mother picked her up. "Mama!"Kyoko giggled._

_"Now Now Kyoko,don't do stuff like that ever again. Okay?"Her mother said as she laughed._

_"Hai Mama!"Kyoko replied with a laugh._

_"Now,come on,let's go make you Brothers and lil sisters a snack."Her mother replied._

_"Okay Mama!"Kyoko said as she followed her mother to the kitchen. Suddenly there was knock at the door. Her mother walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised by it and Kyoko saw her mother's eyes harden. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING BACK HERE!"Her mother shouted._

_Kyoko got up from where she was and walked to the door to see a woman in her mid 20's with blonde hair with brown streaks in it,pink eyes,a dress with a ribbon on the waist and pink flats._

_"Oh well just wanted to say goodbye."The Woman replied with smirk._

_"Who's she momma?"Kyoko asked as she hid behind her mother's leg._

_"Very Bad People that you should never trust!"Her mother replied with digust._

_"Well who's this? Is this your first daughter?"asked the Woman as she looked at Kyoko. Shiro held out his hand so the lady wouldn't touch Kyoko._

_"Get away from my lil sister you crazy lady."Shiro said as he looked at her in disgust. The Woman smirked. "You should teach your son some manners."The Woman replied._

_"He does. He just doesn't want to waste them with you."Kyoko's mother replied. Kaito and Riku came along holding Yumiko and Amaya. Shiro picked up Miku and they all looked at the Woman._

_"You Bad."_

_Kyoko's mother,Shiro and everyone else looked as Kyoko came in front of her mother. "Mama's right! You a very bad lady and you deserve to suffer!"Kyoko shouted at her._

_"Well your Mother did very bad stuff to me."_

_"Mama would never do such a thing,endless it's only to bad people like you."Kyoko replied._

_"Soon you all will suffer! Yamada's will suffer!"The Woman replied._

_"Not as long as i'm here! Along with me and my brothers!"Kyoko shouted at her. _

_"You will pay young lady for your manners and language!"The Woman replied in a mean voice as she knelt down and looked at her in a mean look._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"Kyoko's mother shouted as she stepped in front of Kyoko._

_"Come on Kyoko,Let's let mama handle this."Kaito said as he handed Yumiko to Riku and picked her up._

_"No! I wanna stay with mama!"Kyoko protested. "We don't have a choice Kyoko-chan. Mama will handle this on her own."Kaito replied as he carried her._

_"I wanna see mama!"Kyoko cried as little tears escaped her eyes._

_"Kyoko-chama,calm down,everything will be fine."Riku said. They arrived in the basement. Kaito,Riku,and Shiro set down Kyoko,Miku,Yumiko,and Amaya on the beds and Kaito went upstairs. He opened the door to see everything around him destroyed. The house was alright,but something wasn't._

_Kaito hid and then saw a light. He hid and heard a crash. Then beside him was his mother. "Mama!"Kaito shouted as he ran to her. "Kaito..."His mother spoke."Protect your sosters along with your brothers. Don't let anything happen to Kyoko. She's..."_

_His mother stopped breathing. Kaito's eyes filled with tears. "MWAHA. Finally,i destroyed the person of my nightmares. Now,i must destroy her little daughter."Kaito heard._

_"Over my dead body!"Kaito shouted. Suddenly,a blast hit the lady,and she fell to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BEST FRIEND YOU LITTLE YOU LITTLE!"shouted her best friend._

_"Mrs Russo!"Kaito shouted._

_"Kaito,go protect you little sister! I must stop this once and for all for killing my husband!"She shouted back._

_Kaito nodded and ran back into the house,and he looked over to his shoulder to see his mother one last time. "I love you. Mama."_

_He ran into the house and called for his brothers. Shiro and Riku ran up and Kaito and them made a forcefield to make the whole house protected._

_"NO!"The Woman shouted._

_"Oh yes,so Leave!"Mrs Russo shouted._

_With a blast,the woman disappeared._

* * *

Kyoko looked at the woman. "You're the one that saved my brother,aren't you?"Kyoko asked. The Woman merely nodded.

"T-Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother."Kyoko replied.

"It was nothing, i was trusted to protect you after your mother died."The Woman replied.

"Why would Platinum do something like this."Kyoko said softly.

Suddenly,Kyoko's phone rang. Kyoko ran to her backpack and grabbed her phone from the pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kyoko! Come quickly! Kaito's hurt!"Momoko shouted.

Kyoko's eyes widen,she quickly hung up and ran out the door. She ran really fastand arrived at her place. She was shocked by the scene. Kaito was connected with the beep machine,his eyes closed,his arm in a cast,and his leg stitched up.

"NO!"Kyoko shouted. Kaoru and Butch held her back as Kyoko tried to hug Kaito. "KAITO! KAITO!"Kyoko cried.

Momoko had tears in her eyes. "KAITO!"Kyoko kept screaming.

"Kyoko-chan Calm down!"Hiroshi said.

"NO I CAN'T!"she cried. "I NEED KAITO,HE WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR MRS RUSSO! I NEED HIM HES MY BROTHER! KAITO!"Kyoko shouted.

"Kyoko!"Hiroshi said.

Kyoko ran to Hiroshi and cried in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "Its okay Kyoko-chan. Everything will be alright."Hiroshi said.

"I don't want to lose my brother Hiroshi. He's my protector and my brother,he and Riku and Shiro and My mother protected me from Platinum when they knew i was important. I can't lose my brother."Kyoko cried.

"Kaito will be alright Kyoko-chan."Nexa said. "Kaito knows he must not leave you. He loves you and he'll never leave your side."

"I hope so."Kyoko muttered as she looked at Kaito.

"Kyoko."Riku said. Kyoko ran to Riku and hugged him. "Everything is going to be alright Kyoko. I promise."Riku whispered as a tear went down his cheek.

"we can only hope Riku. We can only hope."Kyoko replied.


	4. Chapter3: The Day I Never Wanted

**HI! Update!:D**

**Its like im updating the story more frequently then any other stories. Well,basically i have this story written down so i want to finish a few chapters before i start school,so that way,i won't be so behind on this story. Im very behind on Dawn's story:Millie's Revenge. And i'll try to post The Avengers chapter 2 this evening if i can.**

**Well on with the story!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Day I Never Wanted**

It was night and the kids were sleeping in Kyoko's extra rooms. Meanwhile,Kyoko wouldn't sleep. She was worried about her brother. She sighed as she got up and headed toward the lab.

The door opened to reveal Kaito still on the bed,the machine still beeping. All she heard was the faint beeps,and her breathing. She walked til she was at Kaito's side,and she looked at Kaito.

"Kaito..."Kyoko spoke softly.

Kaito stood silent. Kyoko slammed her head against the wall. Tears poured down her face,making sure she didn't make any noise to wake anyone up. "Who did this to you?"she whispered.

She looked at him,and sighed with a cry. Kyoko fell to the floor in tears. Her hands were on her stomach,preventing her from making any more noise. Tears poured from her eyes. She got up slowly and hugged Kaito,with her head on his chest. She listened closely to his heartbeat. "Kaito... Brother... Don't leave me please! I need you! If you leave, Riku and all of us will be sad,especially me,you saved me from Platinum and i need to repay you. I should've been with you instead of figuring out about my mother. You would've been okay! Its all my fault!"she whispered. She couldn't take it. She cried loudly,not caring who heard. "Kaito!"she cried.

Kyoko hugged her brother and fell asleep,her tears still pouring out her eyes.

The Next Day,Kyoko woke up and saw her brother beside her. She hugged him. "See you're awake."said a voice.

Kyoko looked to the side and saw Hiroshi sitting. He stood up and Kyoko got up. Hiroshi hugged her tightly. "Woah are you okay?"Kyoko asked.

"I was just worried about you."Hiroshi whispered.

"I was with my brother."Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko..."Hiroshi whispered.

"What?"Kyoko asked him softly. Hiroshi sighed. "I... Just don't want to lose you.."He finally said. Kyoko looked at him sadly as he sighed. "Let's just go get dressed."He said as he tried to leave.

"No! Wait!"Kyoko said as she grabbed his arm. Hiroshi looked at her,which made Kyoko frown. "Please... Tell me.. Tell me why you don't want to lose me.."She said softly.

Hiroshi sighed."Why? You probably think it's a stupid idea."He scoffed. Kyoko frowned once more. "No i won't. Nothing you say is stupid."

Hiroshi looked at her,and saw that tears were forming in her eyes.

"When you recovered from your energy loss,I was happy. I thought you would never recover. When me and the team came to pick you up,we heard you disapeared from the hospital. I was upset. I thought somebody kidnapped you and tried to kill you. I thought it was the government again. I always wanted to protect you and i thought i failed. I thought i failed as your boyfriend and protector."Hiroshi said softly.

"Hiroshi... You haven't failed as my boyfriend nor my protector. We might have met the wrong way,but that doesn't mean your a bad boyfriend and a protector. I needed to leave in order to get my upgrade,cause my old form was dying,and i need to upgrade in order to survive as a Titanium robot."Kyoko said softly.

"Well you could've came sooner,cause i was worried or you could've called or texted me saying your alright."Hiroshi stated sadly.

"Hiroshi i don't want to argue with you. I couldn't text you or call you because The Professor and Professor Matroda said i had to keep my upgrade a secret."Kyoko explained.

Hiroshi stood silent. Kyoko frowned at him once more,a tear escaping her eye. Kyoko suddenly felt to arms hug her. She looked up to see Hiroshi. He kissed her forehead. "Im just glad you're with me.."Hiroshi whispered.

Kyoko slightly blushed and buried her face in his chest. "I love you.."

Kyoko's eyes widen. She haven't heard those words ever since their last date,which was way before her titanium powers. "I-I love you too Hiroshi."

"Now,"Hiroshi began as he broke the hug. "Let's go get something to eat. Perhaps Bacon and Eggs?"he asked as he smiled.

"My favorite! How you know?"Kyoko asked as she smiled.

"I know you Kyoko. Every morning i see you sneak a pack of bacon into the room and eat it in the bathroom,then brush your teeth so i won't notice."Hiroshi said as he laughed.

"Okay Okay you caught me."Kyoko said as she blushed.

"How about after we finish we go play some basketball?"Hiroshi asked.

"Hopefully i don't get angry."Kyoko said as she remembered what happened.

"Hey,That was funny tho!"Hiroshi laughed. Kyoko laughed. They walked to their room and got dressed. When they got out,the rest got up and they left to go eat,leaving Professor Matroda to take care of Kaito.

"Hey Guys!"shouted a voice.

"Hikari! Hisashi! Dallas! Daisy! Martha! Mackenize! Alisa! Jason!"Kyoko shouted. She ran to her friends and hugged them all.

"So any news since you discovered your a metal robot?"asked Hikari.

"My brother is in a critical condition."Kyoko replied sadly.

"What?"the girls and boys exclaimed.

"Who could've done something this bad to your brother?"asked Hikari.

"Thats the part i'm trying to figure out."Kyoko replied.

"So how's you and your hot boyfriend?"Alisa asked as she laughed.

"He's right here and he's is hot."Kyoko said as she blushed. She felt 2 arms wrap around her. "Well i'm hot cause i got a sweet angel,cute as hell girlfriend that i love beyond the grave."Hiroshi whispered in her ear.

Suddenly they heard rumbling. The kids looked at eachother and they transformed. They arrived and saw a girl flying over Tokyo. "Kyoko,hide behind us!"Blossom commanded.

"Why? I can handle her!"Kyoko shouted at her.

"If you get angry its possible you can transform into Titanium. You have to lay off your powers!"Blossom shouted at her. Kyoko nodded and they confronted the girl.

"Who are you all?"The girl asked as she smirked.

"PowerRuff Kids Z!"Blossom shouted.

"PowerRuff Kids Z? PFF Losers! Especially when theres a Titanium robot that shouldn't be there."The Girl smirked.

"How do you know?"said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Bolt flying there,and she looked straight at the girl with a mean girl.

"AGAIN,how do you know i'm TITANIUM?"asked Bolt with rage and anger.

"I think you should ask that your question to your brother."The Girl smirked. Bolt's eyes widen. "WHATS THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MY KAITO-KUN?! HUH?"Blossom shouted at her with rage.

"Were you the one that hurt my brother?!"Bolt asked. The girl smirked. "Yes. Yes i was."

"What do you want?!"Bolt shouted. The Girl smirked. "A-Answer Me!"

"Your death."The girl whispered. She dashed toward Bolt,grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The team looked at her. Bolt's eyes then glowed yellow. "OH NO SHE'S ANGRY!"Blossom shouted.

Bolt glowed.


	5. Chapter4:He Saved My Life

**Update! Well,today was the first day of my year of 7th grade. It WAS HARD. I mean u had to switch classes every 45 minutes!:{**

**Oh well! Enjoy the chapter of I am Titanium 2: Platinum Rises!**

* * *

**Chapter4**

**He Saved My Life**

Kyoko woke up suddenly in a bed. She had a headband to cover her head for scratches. she groaned and felt her head,still feeling dizzy. "See you're okay Sister."said a voice.

Kyoko saw Miku and Amaya by the door. Kyoko smiled a little,then flinched in pain from the pain. "Don't try to move or anything,Professor Matroda says you overheated again,but this time the consequences were severe. He said since you got knocked out by that mysterious girl,you got super angry and transformed. You were so angry you used all your energy and you fainted. We helped you and me and Amaya were almost killed by That girl til a mysterious boy saved us."

Weeks have passed since the Mysterious Boy have saved her,and now,Kyoko is in school,still wondering.

"Something wrong Kyoko-chan?"Hiroshi asked her. She snapped out her train of thought and looked at him. "No why?"

"I know something's up."Hiroshi replied to her. She sighed and looked out the window. "I feel like the boy who saved my life,has something to do with my mom."

"Your mom?"Hiroshi asked.

"I feel like he had to do with my past."She added.

"Oh... well i best be going home Kyoko chan,i need to help my mom with chores."Hiroshi said as he kissed her cheek and headed out. Kyoko sighed and went to her locker on the 3rd floor. Suddenly when she was walking,she felt a raindrop on her forehead. She looked up to see the roof leaking. She looked out the window,and noticed it was sunny,not one cloud in the sky.

She then looked up to see blood dripping. She took out her cellphone,dialed a number,but then was stopped by a whisper. "Kyoko..." the whisper said.

Kyoko looked at the abandoned hallway,and saw something she never noticed... A stairway to the fourth floor. She stood at the entrance of the stairway,and slowly walked up. There were dripps of Blood,streaks of it. When she was up,she noticed the windows blacken,the lockers all abandoned,papers spread every where.

She then was startled by the sound of her cell phone. She took it out her pocket,and saw "Hiroshi" in big letters.

She quickly anwsered and held it by her hear to hear,"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?"

She sighed and quickly anwsered,"Yes,can you do me a favor Hiroshi?"she asked

"Sure anything."

"Can you ask the team if they can meet me here? And can you come too? Ask everyone! Hikari,Hisashi,Martha,Daisy,everyone. Its important."She said as she hung up.

She looked at the distance. And then went downstairs to the 3rd floor. Soon the team arrived in seconds. "Whats wrong sis?"asked Riku.

"Did you guys know there was a 4th floor?"Kyoko asked. They all nodded no in response. She led them up to the staircase and went up to the 4th floor. They were shocked by the appearance of the Floor. "What's this?"Momoko asked.

"I don't know. I feel this has to do with Kaito and My mom,especially,the mysterious girl."Kyoko said as she bent down to look at the blood. she looked at Hiroshi."Did you bring what i told you?"she asked. He nodded and handed her a blood DNA Identifier. Kyoko picked up a little of the blood and the machine has the results. She was shocked by the results.

"What's wrong Kyoko-san?"Martha asked her. Hikari picked up the machine and was shocked by the results as well. Daisy looked at it and said,"K-Kaito?"

The rest were shocked,especially,Momoko and Kyoko. "My brother was hurt here?!"she asked.

"Who could've done this to my Kaito-kun... It might have been that mysterious girl.."Momoko said in anger while tears poured down her face.

"Guys,there's other results."Hikari said as she glanced at the machine. Kyoko looked at her in confusion.

"Who is it?"asked Dallas.

"Take a look,Kyoko."Hikari replied as she handed the machine to Kyoko. Her eyes widen at the name. "Alexandria Y-Yamada?"she asked.

"M-Mama-?"Riku asked.

Kyoko looked at the machine then back at the scene. "My Mom fought here?!"she asked with shock.

"Your mom must of fought here when Platinum was around."Hisashi added.

"But how did she lose this much blood?"

"It might been half of Kaito's when he got hurt."Kaoru said.

Suddenly Riku's phone began to ring. He anwsered it,and his eyes lit up. "Really? Okay! We'll be right there!"Riku said as he hung up. "Guys! Kaito woke up!"Riku shouted with joy.

"Really?! Well i wanna see him let's go!"Kyoko shouted as she ran off.

The team and Kyoko flew off to Professor Matroda's lab. When they arrived,they saw Kaito on a wheelchair,helping Professor Matroda with organize his lab.

Kyoko's eyes lit up by his appearance,and she ran to him and hugged him. "Kaito!"

Kaito winced a little by the hug,but he gently hugged back. "Hey sis. Anything new?"he asked as he chuckled.

"Just that Some Mysterious Girl showed up and tried to kill Amaya,Yumiko,Miku and Me. But a mysterious boy saved us."Kyoko explained.

"Wait... Platinum?!"Kaito asked with rage.

"W-"

"Platinum was the one that tried to kill me! She was the one that made me go into Coma!"Kaito shouted.

"W-WHAT?!"Kyoko shouted.

"Platinum tried to kill me."

the words echoed in Kyoko's mind. She slammed her hand against the wall which startled the team. "SO PLATINUM IS JUST GOING TO HURT MY BROTHER AND PROTECTOR LIKE THAT. SHE CROSSED THE LINE AND SHES GOING TO PAY!"


	6. Chapter5: The Faith Of The World

**Heyy! Update! This will probably be the most dramatic.**

**I might update next weekend. Probably not tho...**

**Well anyway,enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

**Chapter5**

**The Faith Of The World**

Kyoko rushed to school,anger and rage taking over her. When she arrived,she made an appearance by Rose's locker. "Oh hey K-"

Kyoko did't let her finish her sentence as she grabbed her shirt and lifted her and crashed her into the lockers. "Why did you hurt my brother?!"she asked with rage.

Rose smirked alittle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoko and Rose,even the team. "Kyoko."Kaito whispered.

"ANWSER ME ROSE!"Kyoko shouted at her.

Rose smirked at her,"Now now Kyoko,would you like everyone to know you're a Robot?"she smirked.

Everyone was shocked by the words she said. Kyoko's eyes turned red and they shot lasers at Rose,but She dodged them by moving her head.

"I don't care if people know i'm a titanium robot! ANWSER ME."Kyoko spoke with anger.

"Well,well,if it isn't Kaito,i thought you were in a deep coma."Rose smirked at Kaito. She then noticed Hiroshi,and her eyes soften a little. "Who's he?"she thought as she looked at Hiroshi.

Kyoko threw her to the ground which startled everyone. Kyoko began to punch Rose in the face,and everyone began cheering and rooting and yelling. Rose kicked Kyoko to the lockers and she began to punch him. "Kyoko stop!"Kaito yelled.

Rose then took out a knife and tried to aim it for Kyoko,but then Hikari came in with her bow and blocked it. "What the-?!"

"Back off Or an arrow will appear in your eye."Hikari said.

Nexa ran to Kyoko to see if she was alright. Rose then ran toward Kyoko and took out her weapon and tried to attack,but Nexa blocked it with her Soulblade.

"BACK OFF ROSE."Nexa shouted.

Rose smirked and looked at the rest of the team. She winked at Hiroshi,and Martha noticed it. Rose walked away with her friends beside her. Soon everyone crowded around Kyoko.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?"they asked.

"Yes i'm fine."

"Excuse me."Said Kaito as he went to Kyoko. "Kyoko,that was very dangerous."he said as he looked at Kyoko firmly.

"I know but she deserves what i did to her."Kyoko shouted at him.

"Guys,we need to talk."Martha said as she led them to a room. Kyoko and the rest sat down and looked at them.

"Rose likes Hiroshi,i can tell."Martha spoke. Kyoko was shocked and looked at Hiroshi. His eyes were widen and his eyes also looked disgusted.

"Why would Rose do this?"asked Mackenize.

"Well,maybe,Rose wants to use Hiroshi to defeat Kyoko,or maybe it has something to do with Kyoko's mom's past,maybe thats why Rose is acting like this."

"Wait,the 4th floor,maybe there's something there that can tell us of Mama."Miku said.

"Let's go."

Everyone ran up to the 4th floor to find clues. Kyoko then opened a door and was shocked. "G-Guys!"she shouted. Everyone went to Kyoko and were shocked too. Pictures,Books,Cameras were there,all about one thing: Kyoko's Mother.

One that caught Kyoko's eye,was a pic of her mother and _Platinum._

Her mother looked very happy,and Platinum was in the back ground,very angry and looking at Kyoko's mother. On the back of the Photo,was writing.

_Kyoko-chan,if you're reading this,then you're wondering why Platinum is torturing you. Well here it is. First of All,It was a legend,Kyoko. You're the most powerful Generation of Titanium. Platinum of course,is your worst enemy. You're capable of great things Kyoko,you just gotta unleash it. Platinum wanted to kill me because of you. She knew i was having my first daughter,and in the legend,the Girl who's heart is pure,sweet,and powerful,is the most powerful generation of all. Thats you. Platinum killed my best friends, Steel and Allumium. Now,she's aiming for the strongest generation of all,thus,i also had a friend with a soulblade,and bow and arrow,even with a blade and Karate skills,and now,the legend is repeating itself. Now,she'll steal your true love,kill all of your loved ones including your brothers,and sisters. And most of all,she'll KILL YOU. All Platinum wanted was world domination,and most of all,to bring back people from the dead._

_Now,the faith of the world is in your hands. In one of the cabinets,is a key. That is the Key of Wisdom and Power. That Key you can use to bring peace,but you can only use it once,and it takes up half your energy. And most of all,protect the ones dearest to you._

_-Alexandria Yamada_

Kyoko looked up from the note and looked at the cabinet in front of her. She walked toward it,and she opened the first drawer. Nothing. She opened the second one. Nothing. She then felt a presence near the second cabinet in the third drawer. She walked toward it,and opened it to find a blue key. She picked it up and looked at it,and suddenly it wrapped around Kyoko's neck. She looked at it once more,and there was the letters of her own mother. AEY. Alexandria Emily Yamada. And beside it,were the Letters of her dad,EY. Enrique Yamada.

Soon she noticed something in the drawer as well. A video. She picked it up,and then it played. Soon,her eyes filled with tears. It was a video of her father and mother. "M-Mama-?"Miku asked as a tear ran down her face.

"Kyoko,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,Miku,Yumiko,and Amaya. My little girls and boys. We know that our time has come and we left you. But soon,you guys will set off on your own journey. But right now,Kyoko,we need to tell you something. You may already know it,and i repeat.. You are Titanium. You became a Robot since birth. I gave you the powers,when i was sick and you were too. You were dying,cause you were a half robot like me,and i didnt transfer my powers to you when you were born,so i gave you half my robot powers,and now,since i passed away,overnight,i gave my powers to you,and now your a full robot. You were destined to protect Your brothers and sisters. Now,its time to protect everyone around you. Around the world. You may not have known this,but... You kids have a little brother. His name is Juro,thats the reason i left you guys with your uncle,and i gave birth to him and left him with your uncle. Now,hes going to return with you kids when you grow up. By the time he is returning,some of you may be 10,12,14. And i transferred all the secrets i have to him. Now,Kyoko,the faith is in your hands. Protect.. Please."

The video went blank and everyone stared at Kyoko. Her eyes were pouring out tears. "I guess the faith of the world is in my hands."


	7. Chapter6:The Brother I Just Met

**Hey! Dreamer Imagination here! Well, i finally entered 7th grade,with 3 weeks. Aha. Its pretty hard,but i'll get used to it.**

**anyway! Let's go on with the story!**

**i do not own DemaShitta PowerPuff Girls Z.!**

* * *

**Chapter6: The Brother I Just Met**

The PPGZ and RRBZ were looking for Kyoko. she wandered off someplace,thinking. As Kyoko looked up at the sky,wondering,someone came up and talked to her.

"So you're wondering why you didn't know you had a younger brother huh?"asked a voice. Kyoko turned around and saw Hikari. Hikari gave a warm smile and she sat next to Kyoko and looked up at the sky as well.

"Well.?"Hikari asked. "You going to anwser?"

Kyoko merely nodded in response. "You know Kaito is looking for you."

Kyoko looked at her with a glare that said,'I knew that.' Hikari just smiled. "I know how it feels."

Kyoko looked at Hikari which her smile broke. "I have brother's and sisters too.. I lost them in battle and couldn't find them."Hikari said softly.

"Their names were Chikako,Aika,Daiki and Hiro."

"What happened to them?"Kyoko asked as she looked at Hikari.

"I was doing a mission with my brothers and sisters when i was 5,they had to rescue my mother and father. they told me to stay put. and when the battle stopped,i was lost. I had to survive for 2 months. finally someone found me and took me to an orphanhage."

"I think they didn't mean to leave you."

"oh yeah?! then why did they?! HUh?! THEY LEFT ME ALONE! STRANDED! I COULD'NT EVEN REMEMBER THEM! I BET THEY HAVE ANOTHER SISTER!"Hikari retorted with cries. Hikari buried her face in her chest. Kyoko sighed and touched her shoulder. "Its okay. I'll help you find them once i'm done with Platinum."Kyoko said as she smiled.

"KYOKO!"shouted a voice.

Kyoko looked down at the ground and got up slowly,along with Hikari. As Kyoko and Hikari made it up to the living room,they heard voices. "so basically,your the one who knows all the secrets huh.?"

Kyoko's eyes widen. She ran as fast as she could.

The boy stood up as soon as Kyoko appeared. The boy had brown ruffled hair,orange eyes,and a training outfit. "who are you?"asked Kyoko. Her eyes widen as the anwser was,"Your brother. Juro."

Kyoko's eyes soften as she looked at Juro. His warm smile,his hair,his eyes. "He looks just like Dad Kyoko."Miku spoke softly.

Juro grabbed Kyoko's hand as he led her to the couch,and began digging into his backpack. He then handed her a necklace with a star,but with _seven _points. "What's this?"asked Kyoko softly. Juro wrapped it around Kyoko's neck,and suddenly her chest began to glow. In her hands,was something she always longed back. _her guardians. _they hatched to reveal Dai,Dia,Tameri,Nadeshiko,Emi,and Kiyoko. And Another one also. She has brown hair tied in a braid, icy blue eyes, a black training outfit, and navy blue boots. "who are you?"asked Kyoko.

The Guardian smiled warmly. "my name is Mika."

Kyoko's eyes soften. Soon the guardians joined hands. "We're not going anywhere Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko gasped a little,but she smiled. The team was shocked by the guardian's appearance. "B-But how?"asked Nexa.

"mother sent me Kyoko's guardians along with my brothers and sisters."Juro said as other guardians appeared behind him.

"but how?"asked Hiroshi.

"My mother said to me that they'll help us. They'll help us defeat Platinum."Juro explained.

"Thats right!"Dia began. "With my singing powers,Dai's speed,Mika's robot powers,Tameri's graceful dancing,Emi's samurai skills,Nadeshiko's invisibilty,and Kiyoko's flying,we can help Kyoko train to become a master robot just like her mother."

"So basically,you guys will help us defeat Platinum?"Riku asked.

The guardians smiled and nodded. Kyoko got up and the guardians flew to her shoulder.

"Let's go train."Kyoko said as she smiled.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter,but i needed to fit in a sneak peek of I Am Titanium 3: The Legend Lives.**

**So do you like the chapter? i know most of you are like who are Dia,Dai,Tameri,Nadeshiko,Emi,Kiyoko,and Mika. Well im going to tell you!**

**1: Dia- The Singing Guardian.**

**Dia is the sweet one but a Singer. Her special power is "Hyper Singing." Which is to sing loudly to blast the hears of her enemies. When she transforms with Kyoko,they become "Music Blast!"**

**2:Dai- The Speed Guardian.**

**Dai is the smartest,but the Speediest one. her special power is "Fast Speed." Which she can use to outrun her enemies. When she transforms with Kyoko,they become "Athletic Star!"**

**3:Tameri- The Dancing Guardian.**

**Tameri is the shyest,but the mysterious type. Her special power is "Graceful Dodging." Which she can use to dodge attacks quickly. When she transforms with Kyoko they become,"Graceful Rythmn."**

**4:Kiyoko- The Angel/Devil Guardian.**

**Kiyoko is the quiet one,but the sweet one. Her special power is "Sweet Singing." which she can use to sweeten the mood of people. When she transforms with Kyoko, they become eiether"Angel Dream,"or "Devil Dream."**

**5:Emi- The Samurai Guardian.**

**Emi is the tough one,but a gentle one. Her special power is "Samurai Fighting." Which she can use to battle with when it comes to enemies. When she transforms with Kyoko, they become eiether, "White Samurai," or "Black Samurai."**

**6: Nadeshiko- The Love Guardian.**

**Nadeshiko is the love one,but a sneaky one. Her special power is "Invisibilty." which she can use to hide from enemies. When she transforms with Kyoko,they become "Love Song."**

**7: Mika- The Robot Guardian.**

**Mika is the determined one,but a smart one. Her special power is "Robot Powers." Which is exactly like Kyoko's. when she transforms with kyoko,they become "Regin Residence!"**

**You guys want a sneak peek of I Am Titanium 3? Well here it is:**

I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives

Preview of one of the chapters:

Kyoko woke up and found everything quiet. Too quiet. She quietly got up,trying not to wake her 5 year old daughter,Rosalie,and her boyfriend Hiroshi. She sighed in relief as she passed by her brother's and sister's room,and of course,her friends and partners.

Kyoko went out to the balcony,and saw all barren forest. Soon she heard a rustle. "what was that.?"she thought.

"it must be an intruder,Kyoko-chan. Keep guard."Mika said softly as she looked around.

"Dai,energy transform,i need your speed."Kyoko commanded Dai. Dai nodded in response. "Speed Energy!"Dai said as she spinned. A wristband and headband appeared around Kyoko's head and wrist,and she sped off,to find the intruder after her daughter and family.

When she arrived,she looked around. "see your here."said a voice. Kyoko turned around to see... Platinum. "what do you want?!"Kyoko retorted at her as her hand transformed into a blade.

"so like your mother,Titanium. Now,she is no longer here. And niether will your daughter,and of course your family. And i'll proabably have Hiroshi all to myself."

Kyoko growled at the words of her enemy. "You will pay for what your family did to mine!"

Platinum smirked. "They will come after your daughter,and soon after you."

"The Volturi will never reach my daughter until im dead."Kyoko said.

"Suit yourself."Platinum said as she walked off. Kyoko's hand transformed back as she watched Platinum scurry away, soon,


	8. Chapter7:Steel Is Revealed

**Hey Guys! Update on I Am Titanium 2:Platinum Rises!**

**you guys like the preview of I Am Titanium 3? Well yes if you read my story _Lost _then you guys are probably like, "Wait,Isn't Katy and Ayden going to be in this story?" Actually,no. Sadly. In the new story im going to post when i finish this series and Lost, _PowerPuff Girls Z:Rule Of The Punks_ , Rosalie will appear in the story as Kyoko's lost child. Katy and Ayden didn't know about her. Neither did Hiroshi. So basically,I Am Titanium 3 will be basically on how Kyoko tries to find a way to bring peace to Rosalie's life. Kyoko tries very hard to not make Rosalie's life a tragedy like she lived. **

**so hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter7:Steel Is Revealed**

Kyoko walked down the streets of her neighborhood. Beside her,were her guardians. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. "Hey Kyoko-chan?"Asked Dia.

"Yeah Dia?"

"I was looking forward to a Chocolate Shake! What about you?"Dia asked.

"Sure let's go get some shakes for everyone!"Kyoko replied with a smile. Kyoko and the guardians headed toward the Shake shop,and ordered a bunch of shakes for the team. "wow,I guess Its hard carrying a lot of Shakes!"Kyoko exclaimed as she walked back to her place. When she got there,she put all of the shakes on the table. Kaito and Juro were the first to appear. "Hey Juro,Hey Kaito."Kyoko said as she smiled.

"Hey Kyoko,what you got there?"asked Juro. Kyoko handed him a shake. "Chocolate Shake." Kyoko said as Juro drank it. "Awesome! You get one for me?"asked Kaito happily.

Kyoko grinned as she gave Kaito a shake. "Man this is so good! I haven't had one in a long time!"Kaito said.

"Hey Kyoko!"Shouted The rest of the team. "Sup people! Got shakes!"Kyoko said as she passed many shakes to the team.

"Well Kyoko,any news about Platinum?"asked Martha. Kyoko merely nodded. "Nope nothing yet,haven't seen anything about her since Kaito got hurt."Kyoko replied.

"I can't wait to get out of this wheel chair!"Kaito shouted out loud. The team laughed.

"Hey Kyoko-chan?"asked Juro. "whats up?"asked Kyoko. "Have you found out anything about Steel?"

Kyoko looked at Juro with a hint of surprise. "Who's steel?"she asked him.

"I guess you don't know."Juro said quietly.

"again, who's _Steel?" _Kyoko repeated. "I think its best til he reveals himself."Juro said softly. Kyoko looked at her little brother. She let out a deep sigh,and smiled. "Well how about we go take you to meet Professor Matroda?"asked Kyoko.

Juro looked at her sister with a smile. "Sure."

Kyoko grabbed his hand,and they ran out the apartment to Matroda's lab. As they ran and ran,they laughed and played along the way. when they arrived,Kyoko was shocked. "PROFESSOR MATRODA!"she shouted with tears.

The lab was destroyed: The lab blown to bits,His projects destroyed,and Professor Matroda left on the floor.

"Professor Matroda! What happened?"asked Kaito.

"I... don't know... Someone,who was just like Kyoko,but stronger..."Professor Matroda said as blood dripped from his lip.

"Martha do you think you can treat Professor Matroda's woons while i repair the lab?"asked Kyoko.

"I think so,why you ask?"Martha replied.

"So i can see who did this to professor Matroda!"Kyoko replied and she took out her compact.

Kyoko raised her fists in the air as she transformed. she spinned as a stream of blue and yellow surrounded her,creating a firework. she got her leotard,and she jumped creating her vest,while she spinned to form her skirt. she touched her cheeks which made her eyes turn neon blue and her hair in two ponytails. she then kicked the air beside her which formed her shoes,and then touched her neck to form her choker. she posed and shouted,"Fantasmic Bolt!"

She flew up in the sky and looked around the lab. she saw that some cables were destroyed,so she took out her paintbrush,and shouted,"IMAGINATION CREATION!"

Colorful streams filled the air as Kyoko spinned with her paintbrush.

"Bolt! Come here! Here's something that might shock you."Daisy shouted. Kyoko flew to where Daisy was. Kyoko was shocked. "P-PLATINUM?"Kyoko asked with rage and anger.

Platinum smirked. "Well if it isn't The Titanium Dumbot."Platinum said with disgust.

"Back at you you ScrapBot."Kyoko replied with rage.

Platinum smirked as she walked away."Why did you do this to Professor Matroda?"Kyoko asked as Platinum stopped.

"Why do you assume its me? I'm just stopping by."Platinum smirked as she walked off.

"WAIT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"Kyoko shouted as she blasted Platinum. Platinum crashed into the broken wall. She wiped the blood off her mouth. She was ready to attack Back.

"WAIT!"shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to see a boy with brown spike hair,white eyes. "Leave her alone."The boy spoke.

"Or What?"Platinum scoffed.

"You don't know what i'm going to do."The boy replied with a smirk. Platinum shot the boy,which made Kyoko shocked and cry alittle.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT,BRING IT ON."The boy shouted at her. Kyoko was shocked to see what she saw.

"STEEL!"The boy shouted as he transformed. Kyoko was shocked to recognize who it was.

"C-CHASE?"Kyoko shouted. The boy,also known as Chase,looked at Kyoko as he smiled. He blew a piece of his hair out of the way so he can see. "Now look Platinum,you need to listen up! I bet Titanium and I can beat your ass anytime so give it up! You hurt her and me enough!"

"Now Chase,would you like me to hurt your mother?"Platinum smirked. Chase flinched. He looked at her in fear. "You wouldn't hurt my mother.."

"Oh but i will. I will kill her slowly,and painful,and i will make sure that i will never leave you alone."Platinum smirked.

"NO!"Kyoko shouted as she flew up.

"Kyoko..."Kaito said soflty as he saw her fly up. "Platinum,you can't keep hurting people like this. Why do you want to hurt us so bad?"Kyoko asked her. Platinum stood silent. "BECAUSE!"Platinum shouted.

"You killed My Family,my best friends! And now,i'll kill you all! I will make sure you all will go to hell!"Platinum shouted. She shot black rays at Kyoko which made her fall. "ARGHH!"Kyoko shouted in pain. Hiroshi and the rest ran to Kyoko as Chase took care of Platinum.

Nexa stared at Platinum silently. "Stop."Nexa said as she stepped in front of Kyoko. "You hurt Kyoko,you hurt me!"Nexa shouted as she blocked Kyoko.

"Suit yourself!"Platinum shouted as she shot Nexa. "NO!"Naman shouted as he ran and blocked Platinum's attack. He fell to the floor while Nexa cried.

"Naman!"Nexa cried as she tried to help him. Platinum smirked As she flew off. Leaving the team there,stranded.

"N-Naman.."Hiroshi said softly.

All we could hear was Nexa's cries as she cried on Naman's chest. "N-Nexa..."Kyoko said softly.

"YOU HAPPY BOLT!"Nexa shouted at her. Kyoko looked at Nexa. "Nexa calm down,Naman will be okay."Kyoko said as She hugged Nexa.

"I Don't want to lose Naman..."Nexa said softly as she cried.


	9. Chapter8:Hiroshi's Encounter

**Hey Guys! I know,Sad Chapter last time!**

**Last Time On I Am Titanium 2,Platinum tried to kill Professor Matroda,and now,Naman is hurt! Steel is revealed,and what will happen next?**

* * *

**Chapter8: Hiroshi's Encounter**

The Team flew Naman and Professor Matroda to Professor Untonium's lab. While Martha and Daisy fixed Professor Matroda's Woons,Nexa stood next to Naman's bed as he was connected to the machine that helped him breathe. Kyoko finally came in,and stood beside Nexa. "I'm sorry.. Nexa.."Kyoko said softly.

Nexa didn't reply for a couple of minutes. Until,Finally she said,"Its fine.. its my fault for standing up... I should've kept quiet instead of Talking... Platinum would've walked away..."

Kyoko looked at her with a sad expression. "Trust me,i will hunt her down til she pays for what she's done to Naman."Kyoko said softly.

Nexa hugged Kyoko while she hugged back. The hug lasted a few minutes,til Nexa fell asleep. Kyoko sighed and laid Nexa in the bed next to Naman,so she'd be beside her. When she went outside,Hiroshi was waiting for her.

"You okay Kyoko-chan?"Hiroshi asked with worry. Kyoko merely nodded.

"No,its my fault Naman's hurt."Kyoko said sadly.

"No it isn't."Hiroshi replied.

"Yes it is. If i haven't become Titanium none of this would've happened. I would've been a normal teenage in a normal relationship."Kyoko said softly before she walked to her room. Hiroshi followed and closed the door.

"Kyoko,don't say that,I don't want a normal girl,I want you. And Plus,there's a reason why you became Titanium,and you know it. Maybe this is what you're Mom was going through when she first became Titanium. You just got to get used to the fact that you're you. Nothing is going to change that. Destiny chose this for you and its not going to change it."Hiroshi spoke softly as he looked at her in the eyes.

Kyoko stood silent. Until she hugged Him. "Thanks for being there for me Hiroshi,I don't know what i'd do without you."Kyoko said softly.

Kyoko and Hiroshi smiled at each other. They suddenly were face to face,and they were about to kiss. Hiroshi leaned in as Kyoko closed her eyes. She suddenly felt his lips on her's as he embraced the kiss. Kyoko put her arms on his chest and embraced it even more. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. They broke the kiss,and Kyoko cuddled with him til she fell asleep.

* * *

_In Kyoko's Dream~_

_Kyoko walked around until she stopped. She saw a figure in the distance walking out of the alleyway, and onto a motorcycle. It put on its helmet and then it took off. Her eyes widen as she heard the voice of her enemy._

_"So Naive Titanium. Thinking after i hurt Naman and Kaito,i might leave you alone. You are so wrong."She said. As the figure drove away,Platinum shot a dark ray at it. The figure crashed onto the floor._

_"NO!"Kyoko shouted as she ran toward the figure. When she checked to see who it was,it revealed to be Hiroshi._

_"H-Hiroshi?"asked Kyoko softly as a tear began falling._

_"How could you?!"She shouted at Platinum. _

_Platinum just smirked. Suddenly fire started around them. Platinum smirked once more as she waved good bye and ran off. Kyoko hugged Hiroshi tightly. "Hiroshi! Please don't leave me!"Kyoko cried._

_The fire around them stopped,as a sign of Hiroshi's death. "N-No... No..." Kyoko cried softly._

* * *

Kyoko woke up,with a tear spilling from her eye. "Kyoko! Are you alright?"Asked Chase as he busted through the door.

"Yes I'm fine.. Where's Hiroshi?"Kyoko asked.

"He went out for a drive on his motorcycle why?"Chase asked. Kyoko's eyes widen. "no! No! Thats what Platinum wants him to do! She's aiming for Hiroshi!"Kyoko shouted as she got up and ran out the door.

Chase and Kyoko went into the garage and went into the chambers to transform.

"Titanium!"

"Steel!"They shouted. When they finished transforming,they flew off,White Streaks and Navy blue streaks filled the sky.

Meanwhile with Hiroshi,he parked his motorcycle in front of an alleyway. He sighed as he took off his helmet and set it on the seat. He walked into the alleyway in silence.

"why hello Hiroshi-kun. Or Hiro-kun!"shouted a voice.

"Who goes there?"Hiroshi asked as he stood in fighting position.

As he looked around,the voice said,"Why don't need to be afraid of me Hiro-kun,I'm your future girlfriend."

"I already have one."Hiroshi spoke softly.

"Well,sooner or later she'll leave you,i know her."The voice said softly. the voice revealed to be... Platinum.

"YOU SICK BASTERD."Hiroshi shouted. Platinum smirked. "Hey,if you want to,you can leave her and we can make a family."She spoke as she touched his cheek.

"The only person that im going to leave is you."Hiroshi spoke as he began to walk away.

"You're making a big mistake."Platinum said as she smirked.

Hiroshi didn't listen as he got on to his motorcycle. Platinum walk out as Hiroshi took off,and she smirked as she shot a dark ray.

"HIROSHI!"shouted Kyoko as she pushed him out of the way and they landed in the sidewalk.

"Man,What the fuck Kyoko?"Hiroshi asked.

The dark ray hit the motorcycle and it transformed. "WATCH OUT!"Steel shouted as he blocked the robot's blade and shot him in the back. The robot fell down,and Kyoko was shocked. "S-Steel."

"What is it?"asked Steel.

"Naman got hit with the same dark ray,and when the motorcycle got hit with it,it transformed. Since Naman got hit with it..."

Kyoko was interruppted when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kyoko! Naman's awake but he's in pain! What's wrong?"Nexa asked worriedly.

"I will be there in a minute.. I just got Hiroshi and i'm on my way."Kyoko said softly.

Kyoko grabbed Hiroshi's hand and they flew to The Lab. When they arrived,they went to the room where Naman was in. They opened the door to find him screaming in pain.

"ARGGHH!"Naman shouted in pain. Nexa cried and cried as a sign that she was scared. "N-Naman,everything will be fine."Nexa said softly.

"Stand back Nexa."Kyoko said as she looked at Naman. "What's wrong with him?"Kaoru asked.

"Platinum shot him with a dark ray,and since it hit Naman instead of Nexa,its transforming into a robot! If he succeds,then He'll stay like that forever."Kyoko said as Nexa's eyes widen.

Kyoko looked at Chase and he nodded. They joined hands and they began to say a few words.

"Naman,Naman is the one that's cursed,he must be freed from it,if not then he'll die."Kyoko and Chase chanted.

"Give me the curse instead of him."Kyoko stated.

Kyoko raised a hand,and Naman's dark energy got transferred to Kyoko. she fell to the floor in agony as Hiroshi comforted her. Nexa hugged Naman. Tears ran down Nexa's face as she hugged him. "You're alright..."Nexa said as Her hand rested on his cheek.

"But Kyoko's not."Shiro stated as he pointed to Kyoko grabbing her stomach as a sign of pain. "ARGHHHH!"

Nexa covered her mouth as she hid her scaredness. "I'm fine N-Nexa... S-So is N-Naman..."Kyoko said softly. Kyoko couldn't talk anymore as she tried to get up.

"Where are you going?"Riku asked.

"She's going to go get rid of the energy..."Chase said softly as the team saw Kyoko run off. She ran out the door and flew up in the sky. The dark energy went through her body. She grabbed her stomach and screamed.

"ARGHHH!"She screamed as a release of energy flew up in the sky from her mouth. The energy exploded as Kyoko was dragged to the ground from the blast. Hiroshi ran out and catched her. "KYOKO!"Hiroshi shouted. Kyoko wouldn't anwser. The team went outside and helped Hiroshi with Kyoko.

Why would Platinum cause all of this pain and destruction to Kyoko?

Does she hate her that much?


	10. Chapter9:Nexa's Possession

**Hello ladies and quentlemen! Lol Jk!**

**Hola,Mi name is Jessy and this is I Am Titanium 2:Platinum rises!xD sorry i'm just in a ICarly Mood! Lol**

**Well,Lets return to the chapter ehhh?**

**BUENO! VAMOS!xD**

* * *

**Chapter9: Nexa's Possession**

Kyoko woke up in a bed. She realized what happened moments ago and she began to yell. "NEXA!"

Nexa came in running with a big smile on her face. "Yes Dawn-chan?"

"Are you okay?"Kyoko asked as she raised an eyebrow. Nexa grinned. "i'm fine." She said as her hands were behind her back. Slowly,Nexa's grin began to turn into a murderous grin.

Kyoko began to freak out. "What do you have behind your back?"Kyoko asked. Nexa just smirked and said. "Just this."

Kyoko's eyes widen as Nexa revealed her soulblade. "N-Nexa,what happened to your keyblade?"Kyoko asked.

Nexa's smirk widen. "Haven't you heard,I got a soulblade now,and i want to kill someone so bad. And I know WHO its going to be."

Nexa shot a smirk at Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes widen. "N-Nexa..."

Nexa smirked as she raised her soulblade. Kyoko got up and flew out the door. The part that scared Kyoko is Nexa is after her.

"Nexa! What's wrong with you?" Kyoko asked.

Nexa smirked. Kyoko began to think. Why would Nexa be attacking her? Why would she be attacking her own friend? Her best friend? Kyoko was too busy thinking,that Nexa pushed her down.

Kyoko grunted as she struggled to get up. Soon she saw as Nexa laughed evilly.

"N-Nexa.."Kyoko struggled.

Nexa smirked as someone appeared beside her. Platinum. "P-Platinum! What did you do to my friend?"Kyoko shouted.

"Oh Nothing,she just is glad you helped her cure her boyfriend and now,she's a buddy to me,and an Enemy to you."Platinum smirked.

"Nexa! Listen to me! You're my friend! You can't do this! You've been tricked! She's tricking you!"Kyoko shouted at her.

"Nah,all i'm doing is leaving you. You've hurt Me Kyoko. You always been the hero. And now,Its my time to shine. For now on,I'm going to be your worst nightmare!"Nexa shouted.

"Nexa stop!"Kyoko shouted.

Kyoko woke up from her train of thought. Hiroshi stood beside her as Kyoko's eyes spilled tears. "why is Platinum trying to hurt me? Why did she take my best friend?"Kyoko said softly.

"I don't know,but you'll get her back."Hiroshi whispered.

* * *

**Sorry if its a short chapter, i was out of ideas for the Chapter. But hey,want to know a "Fanfic" Trailer of I Am Titanium 3?**

**Lol Idk what a Fanfic Trailer is,but im making one.**

**here it is!**

**(Regular is Kyoko's saying,Bold is Action,and Italics are Enemy's lines, Bold and Italics are Enemy and Kyoko's sayings)  
**Its Been Two weeks since I gave birth to Rosalie,and there's no sign of Platinum. No sign of Nexa. Nexa has disappeared with Platinum. A Lot of people are aiming for me. I just hoped i can find Nexa and leave from this life.

but I was wrong. **_It was the beginning of great destruction._**

**__Kyoko stood on the top of a building as she slowly looked around. She suddenly ran off and jumped off the building as she fell.**

****Honestly,It was the beginning of hell. I had one Objective,to stop Platinum and get my life back.

_They Called me a terrorist,all i am is just a teacher. To Me,There is no such thing as Heroism._

__I couldn't sleep with the fact that Platinum is winning. I couldn't sleep,When i could,I had nightmares.

**Kyoko stood silent as she looked back. She saw that missiles were coming. As soon as they hit,the building exploded. The building collasped. "Mommy!"Rosalie shouted. Kyoko tried to grab her hand. Hiroshi grabbed Rosalie and he flew up as Kyoko collasped.**

****Platinum killed my parents,and i didn't stay like this. At first i was just defending myself. But as soon as she attacked my family,my friends,It became a war.

**Platinum attacked the city as Kyoko,in the background was walking toward the city. She ran as fast as she could.**

**then it ended with Kyoko looking back at the destruction,before she walked away.**


	11. Chapter10:The Battle Of Faith

**_Hey Guys! Update On I Am Titanium 2:Platinum Rises! So Last Time,Nexa turned against Kyoko. But why? Platinum showed up along with Nexa,and now,Its up to Kyoko and the team to save Nexa and bring peace to Tokyo,and its up to Kyoko to defeat Platinum._**

**_So Anyway,Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter10:The Battle Of Faith_**

"Kyoko-chama... Are you sure about this? I mean Nexa.."Juro spoke softly as he unrevealed him from his hood.

"Nexa is under the trance of Platinum,and the only way to stop it,is to stop Platinum,and Nexa. Even if she's my friend."Kyoko spoke softly as she unrevealed her hood and looked down at the dark city.

"Don't worry Juro,we all have special powers of our own and we can easily beat Platinum."Amaya spoke.

"All of us Yamadas may have special powers,but Platinum is much stronger,she can easily defeat us."

"Kyoko,what about Kaito's superspeed,Riku's invisibilty,Shiro's Strength,and Juro's training skills? Won't that stop her?"Yumiko said.

Kyoko closed her eyes,not speaking.

she suddenly remembered something she never told anyone.

_Kyoko walked outside silently. She looked at all the destruction that was caused. "M...Mama..."Kyoko spoke softly,as she saw her mother on the floor. Dead._

_She trembled and collasped to the floor in tears. She suffered enough. Why she thought. Why did they have to pick on her? Platinum... Her family... Platinum killed her mother... Her pride... Her happiness... She longed her mother's voice... Her father's smile... Kyoko's Happiness.. It was gone. Kyoko stood up quietly,taking one last look at her mother. "Mama... I really miss you... Why would platinum do this..?"Kyoko asked softly._

_"Well Well if it isn't little Kyoko."said a voice._

_Kyoko looked up and saw a girl about the same age as her._

_"What do you want Rose?"Kyoko said with anger._

_"Orphan huh? So ashame. A little girl and her sisters and brothers alone... So pathetic... Too bad your little mommy and daddy arent here."Rose smirked._

_Kyoko growled at Rose. Suddenly heat energy was building inside of Kyoko. "NO!"Kyoko shouted with Rage. Kyoko's eyes turned red as a sign of anger,rage. Hate. She lashed out at Rose. Punched,kicked,even hurting Rose. "BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"Shouted Rose's Mother._

_Kyoko turned to Rose's mother. "BACK AWAY FROM ME NOW!"Kyoko shouted with rage. Her voice sounded almost Robotic. Rose's mother was shocked to see Kyoko's hand with a blade on her forearm._

_"K-Kyoko-chan.."_

_"DONT EVER CALL ME KYOKO-CHAN! GOT IT?"Kyoko roared. Rose's mother merely nodded._

_"STUPID PUNK."Kyoko said as her hand de transformed and she walked off._

Kyoko snapped out of her train of thought. She looked down on the City. "I... I just need my old life back... Before mom and dad left..."

Suddenly,rumbling was heard. "Hand Sonic,Activate."Kyoko said in a robotic voice. Kyoko had a blade appear on her forearm. "I guess its time..."Juro said softly.

"Kyoko,are you ready for this?"asked Dai softly.

"Been Ready."Kyoko said.

"Brick,Time to seal off the city. Its best to keep the citizens out of this."Yumiko said on her earpiece.

"Copy that Yumiko,where's Kyoko?"Brick asked.

"Shes right over here. Our side is safe." Yumiko replied.

"Time to battle."Kyoko said as the group ran and jumped off the building. Juro took out a grabbing hook and shot it at a side of a building. Amaya,Miku,and Yumiko grabbed on the edges of a lower building and held on. Kyoko landed on the ground,as she stood up and waited for Platinum to strike.

Meanwhile with Platinum,she and Nexa walked to the city. "Platinum,aren't we outnumbered?"Nexa asked her. Platinum just laughed. "Thats why we're here."Platinum said. The fog revealed a cemetry,and Nexa smirked with pleasure. "My pleasure."Nexa said as she took out her soulblade and raised it in the air. the soulblade glowed as hands began to grow out of dirt,and then heads began to pop out. Platinum laughed evilly."MWAHAHA! Now Titanium will finally obey us and our undead army!"

"Yup. Kyoko will regret ever being alive."Nexa said softly.

Meanwhile,Kyoko stood silently,watching and looking out for Platinum. "Coast is clear. come out,over."Kyoko spoke in her earpiece.

The team suddenly dropped down and appeared behind her. "Any sign of Nexa and Platinum?"Momoko asked.

"Not yet. We need to stand guard. Platinum and Nexa might be here any minute."Kyoko spoke softly. Kyoko suddenly felt an aura around her. It felt weird. Different. She concetrated as she looked forward.

beside her was Hiroshi. Hiroshi would stay by Kyoko's side no matter what. Hiroshi Has every reason to hate Platinum. beside Him,was Kaito.

Kaito hated Platinum ever since he was young. ever since she killed his Mother. His father. Platinum almost paralyzed him. He would never forgive her for that.

Each of them had a reason for killing Platinum.

"Guys. Its time."Chase said as the army arrived. Platinum walked forward as she glowed. She wore her signature uniform: A black dress(smiliar to the PPGZ uniform),a black cape,and Black boots. Platinum smirked.

"Well Well,Guess this is it. Our Final Battle."Platinum smirked as her fists cracked.

Kyoko glowed as she walked forward toward Platinum. She also wore her signature uniform: A Navy blue tank top with Black shorts,and black boot shoes.

"Don't expect it to be the last. I bet you won't stop til im dead."Kyoko said.

Platinum just ran toward Kyoko as the rest of her army ran toward the team. Everyone battled,until a crash was heard. From the smoke,emerged. Nexa. She wore a black tank top with black shorts and black boots. Nexa smirked as blades appeared on her forearms. She then ran and began to attack,leaving half the team on the ground as she ran.

Naman then appeared in front of her and took out his soul blade. Nexa suddenly stopped. "Well Well If it isn't my 'ex' boyfriend."Nexa smirked. Naman just chuckled. "Nah,i'm still your boyfriend,you just got to notice." Nexa ran toward him and attacked him with her blade as Naman flipped back,dodging the attack. As Naman jumped from the wall,Nexa slashed her blade at him,while Naman dodged every move. Naman lashed out his Soulblade,Making Nexa stumble back at bit. Nexa wiped a little bit of blood by her lip and spinned kicked at Naman,but he dodged and flipped back.

"Damn,you're good."Nexa said as she lashed out her blade.

"What happened to you,Nexa-chan? Why are you taking Platinum's side? Remember me? Naman? _Us_?"Naman asked.

Nexa stopped attacking and looked at Naman,her eyes soften. Her blades disappeared as she looked down,her bangs covering her eyes. "N-Naman?"Nexa asked softly. She felt tears coming down her cheeks. Naman walked toward her. "Nexa,its okay.. Just remember..."Naman said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nexa looked into Naman's eyes as Naman smiled warmly. Nexa hugged Naman,smiling as tears began to clear up.

Nexa and Naman stopped hugging,and all of the sudden,Nexa's blades appeared again. "What the?"Nexa asked as she looked at her arm. Nexa's blades grew large as they began to take down Buildings. "Nexa stop!"Naman shouted.

"I can't! Somethings wrong with the upgrade Platinum gave me!"Nexa shouted.

"Platinum?! She is transforming you into a robot!"Naman shouted. Nexa's eyes widen. her heart began to hurt,as it pounded loudly,giving her a head ache. "Naman! I'm scared!"she shouted. Naman began to run toward her.

"NAMAN STOP!"Nexa shouted. Suddenly Naman's eyes widen as Nexa's eyes filled with tears. Naman looked toward his chest to see Nexa's blade going through it. He collasped on the ground as Nexa cried. "HELP! Anyone! Naman's hurt!"she shouted.

Kyoko looked at Naman and Nexa. "Kaito! Nexa needs backup! Chase! Try to stop-"Kyoko was interrupted when Platinum lashed out her weapon at Kyoko.

"Ahah! So weak! Thinking you're going to win,so pathetic."Platinum said as Kyoko's arm was bleeding to death.

Platinum's weapon turned into a blade as she aimed for Kyoko. Kyoko closed her eyes,waiting for Death to come. Suddenly a blast was heard. Nexa came running as she attacked Platinum. "YOU MADE ME HURT MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"Nexa shouted with rage and anger.

Platinum just smirked as she flipped Nexa to the ground as her eyes grew dark dark black. Kyoko and Nexa suddenly felt themselves being crushed inside. "ARGGGHH!"They shouted.

"Let them go!"Hikari shouted.

"Why should I? Kyoko and Nexa are both weak. So pathetic. Just like Kyoko's parents was. Weak,stupid,and they deserved to die,and now,Nexa,and Kyoko will die,and I Will rise!"

Nexa's,Kyoko's,Naman's,and Hiroshi's eyes widen at Platinum sign.

Platinum grabbed Kyoko and Nexa as she flew up in the sky,with Kyoko and Nexa beside Platinum in the air.

Was this the end of Kyoko,and Nexa? Will they defeat Platinum? Or will,PLatinum actually Rise?


	12. Chapter11:Platinum Rises

**Aye Ladies and Chikos!xD**

**So did you guys like the last chapter? Crazy huh? This might be the final chapter,idk depends where i leave off. And ITS ALMOST OVER! AHAHA! CELEBRATE!**

**-Insert Random Dancing!-GANGNAM STYLE!xD**

**Ahaha Jk! Leave The Gangnam Style for random dancing!xD**

**So Aye! Anyway! U guys are in for a little surprise. Im not telling you when i might post I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives! i never know! I just need to get some ideas on it! If you have an idea and u want to share it with me,eiether post it on the review(If you dont have an account) or PM me the idea(if you have an account.) Okay! Thank everyone for reading my stories! XD bye!**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter11:Platinum Rises**

Kyoko just couldn't stand it. She winced at the pain Platinum was causing her. _she... She is much stronger than when we were 6. She... She seemed so weak. I always won all those battles against her,.. But now... She's hurting my best friend... My family... And,. I CANT LET IT HAPPEN!_

"Let me go before i turn you into scrap!"Kyoko shouted.

"Ah Kyoko,so naive.. Look at Nexa..."Platinum said. Kyoko looked at Nexa,who is coughing and feeling her neck,like if she were being choked.

"Nexa..."Kyoko said softly.

"K-K-Kyo..."Nexa tried to say. She was getting weaker by the minute,the second. Kyoko felt... She felt guilty. Guilty that she had to put Nexa through this. Nexa was her best friend... She could've just hid Nexa,and everyone else.

"Aha.. Nexa looks like she's had enough..."Platinum said as she released Nexa. Nexa began to fall towards the ground,down faster than a bullet. Kyoko tried to help but she was held back by Platinum's physic powers.

"Ha! Thinking you're the hero! You're so wrong!"Platinum said as her eyes turned darker. The powers crushed Kyoko inside. "ARGHH!"Kyoko began to scream.

As Nexa fall,Naman tried to get up and run. He winced at the pain. He finally got up,slowly,and one by one,he began to run to catch Nexa. He slowly began to run faster. Faster. Naman slid as he catched Nexa in his arms. He looked at her. She,she was beat up. Her skin was deathly pale,and her hair lost its flavor. "N-Nexa..."Naman whispered in her ear. "Please come back... We need you... I miss you.. Don't leave me please... Please... Don't leave."

Naman stood silent as he waited for her to reply. Nothing. Tears came down Naman's cheeks,and some fell on Nexa's face. He heard a faint murmur. "N...Naman..."he heard. He turned to see Nexa waking up,her skin turning to original and her hair getting its color. "N-Nexa. you're back!"He whispered.

"Wha... What happened..?"She asked softly. She blinked and looked up at the sky,seeing streaks of smoke.

"We're fighting against Platinum."Naman explained.

"Wha...What?"Nexa asked.

"Platinum is fighting us,and we're fighting back. But its all over is Platinum defeats Kyoko."Naman said softly as he looked at Kyoko being crushed by Platinum.

Nexa looked up as her eyes widen. Her best friend was getting killed.

"ARGGHH!"She heard.

"Naman!"Shouted a voice. They turned to see the team running toward them. "Are you okay?"Miyako asked.

"I Am but Naman isn't."Nexa said as she got up. Kaito and the boys helped Naman,while Chase examined Nexa quickly.

"No injuries,and i guess the robot powers were taken off so you're back to normal."Chase said.

"Okay, now i need to stop Platinum."Nexa said as she flew up.

"Wait! Take me with you!"Hikari said. Nexa and Hikari joined hands as they flew up to g. Help Kyoko.

When they arrived,Kyoko was being choked to death. "Well Well,if it isn't Nexa..."Platinum said as she tighten her grip on Kyoko. Kyoko's arm kept getting electric,as her powers was breaking.

"H-Hand S-"Kyoko was interrupted when Platinum tighten the grip. "Now,I guess its time to kill Titanium..."Platinum smirked. They flew up really high. Kyoko felt the grip losen as she began to lose sight and fall. She began to fall really fast toward the ground.

"We need to stop Kyoko,she's not slowing down."Hikari said.

They stopped as They saw Hiroshi fly up. He then catched Kyoko,which made her slow down,and they began to fall to the ground. Hiroshi landed safely on the ground with Kyoko,but she was passed out: her body was shivered,pale,and she was thinner. "What happened to Kyoko?"Juro asked shockingly. They set Kyoko on the ground. She was ghostly pale,and her eyes were only half way open,and she looked like she gotten a lot skinner.

"Kyoko's energy levels are low,since Platinum's powers are alot stronger,they can suck the energy from her,the strength,and if we don't help her soon,its possible that she might die."Chase explained. everyone looked from Chase to Kyoko. "K-Kyoko..."Nexa said softly.

All they could hear was Kyoko breathing. Then,suddenly... It stopped. "K-Kyoko?"Hiroshi asked. Nothing. Kyoko wouldn't respond. "K-Kyoko-?"Hiroshi asked as he began to give her CPR.

It was no use. Kyoko was dead. The team looked back at Platinum.

Each of the team members had tears in their eyes. They were disappointed,sad,heart broken. Their family member,friend,and team member was gone.

"NOW! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"Platinum ordered as her hands glowed purple. All the citizens,people,children,adults,teens,bowed down before Platinum.

"now,isn't this your made state! You people were made to be ruled!"Platinum said as she smirked.

Children cried,teens prayed,and adults comforted their elders and young. "Now,No need to cry, you guys are ruled now! No need to be free." She explained.

"No."said a voice. There in the middle stood a 5 year old girl. She has brown hair,light blue eyes,peach skin,ripped up clothes. "We should be free. Not under some cruel leader like you!"The girl shouted.

Kaito frowned. That reminded him of Kyoko.

_"Mama's right! You a very bad lady and you deserve to suffer!"_

The Words echoed in his mind.

"I won't hurt you. Besides,all of you guys should pay,giving youselves freedom when you guys should be ruled."

"Not when you're here! You should be the one dead instead of her! Titanium was a hero! She defended us in the name of freedom!"The girl shouted.

_"Not as long as i'm here! Along with me and my brothers!"Kyoko shouted at her._

"Now Now,Looks like here's our first death. Let the young be an example!"Platinum said as she aimed for the girl.

_"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"Kyoko's mother shouted as she stepped in front of Kyoko._

Suddenly,a dark shadow slashed Platinum with her blade. Platinum fell to the floor in pain. All of the citizens cheered. As the shadow revealed...

Kyoko.


	13. Chapter12:Titanium vs Platinum

**Hi Ladies and Gentlemen! We're reaching the ending of I Am Titanium 2!**

**How did you guys like the last chapter?Good huh?**

**Yeah. i know huh? i feel yah! Well yah! Imma see my art buddies today so i want to finish this Chapter today so that way i have one week to think of ideas for I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives. But my algebra teacher gave us a packet of 65 problems /O.O\"**

**Anyway! I forgot to mention news regarding Kyoko's daughter,Rosalie. Look at the poll on my page for more details!**

**Now,ENJOY THE MOVIE!**

**No wait a story.**

**ENJOY THE STORY!xD**

* * *

**Chapter12: Titanium vs Platinum**

The crowd cheered as the shadows revealed... Kyoko. Everyone was shocked. Kaito stared blankly at Kyoko. Nexa smiled. Hiroshi grinned.

"STOP!"Kyoko shouted.

Platinum stared at her as she wiped the blood from her lip. "Tokyo and the world has a right for freedom. I Am Titanium and i will fight for freedom!"Kyoko shouted as she raised her samurai sword.

"Bravo."Platinum said as she clapped. "So Naive Titanium,thinking you're going to stop me. Just like your mother,she was weak,and stupid,and oh how me and my mother enjoyed hearing the screams of horror before she died."

Kyoko's eyes turned red. Rage,Hate,Anger,Agression was taking over her. She shot Platinum to the wall,and then began to punch her. Kick her. Everyone suddenly began to run as the undead army began to spread out,killing each citizen that got in the way. A little girl was running off,but a member of the undead army raised the blade and almost took her head off,but Miyako went in and blocked the attack. "Bubble Champagne!"She shouted,and a burst of Bubbles flew out of her wand and took the member away.

The girl was trembling from fear as Miyako approached her. "Its okay,just try to find some shelter."Miyako said as she carried the little girl to a nearby shelter.

As the girl thanked her for the save,Miyako flew off and attacked more. As Kyoko and Platinum fought,memories flooded through Kyoko's mind.

_"Mama!"Kyoko giggled._

Kyoko punched Platinum In the face.

_"Mama would never do such a thing,endless it's only to bad people like you."Kyoko replied._

Platinum flipped Kyoko over and she began to kick her.

_"Soon you all will suffer! Yamada's will suffer!"The Woman replied._

Kyoko slapped her and began to twist her arms,making Platinum's arm hurt.

_"Not as long as i'm here! Along with me and my brothers!"Kyoko shouted at her._

Kyoko flipped her over and used her weapon to choke her.

_"You will pay young lady for your manners and language!"The Woman replied in a mean voice as she knelt down and looked at her in a mean look._

Platinum flipped her over once more and took out her blade and was about to slash her neck apart. Kyoko couldn't hear anything,her eyes were closed as she tried to relief the pain.

_"BACK AWAY FROM ME NOW!"Kyoko shouted with rage._

As the blade went close to her neck,as her eyes opened to reveal ice blue. Kyoko stopped the blade as she snatched it out of Platinum's hand. Platinum stumbled back a bit. Kyoko spinned the blade and got into her fighting pose.

"Bring it on Bitch."Kyoko said as she ran toward Platinum and attacked.

Platinum dodged and jumped from wall to wall. Kyoko followed and followed but she just couldn't keep up.

"Haha,you are just like your mom. I don't know how you became Titanium,you are stupid,dumb,and a slut."Platinum smirked.

Kyoko's eyes glowed red again. She lashed out at Platinum. Kyoko wasn't thinking,she seemed Possessed,why though? One Specific Memory flooded through her mind:

_Kyoko was walking down the street as she sang. "Lalalalala! I hope Mama will like these flowers i picked from the garden!"She said with glee._

_she skipped home but stopped by the park. She looked at the boys and girls. They played and sang._

_"Hi Kyoko!"Shouted a voice. Kyoko turned to see Kaoru beside her. "Hey Kaoru-san! How you been?"Kyoko asked._

_"Pretty good. What you watching?"Kaoru asked. Kyoko pointed to the boys and girls playing. Suddenly,Rose appeared in the crowd as her and her gang began to laugh at the girls. "AHAHA! You guys are so dumb! You guys don't know how to dance!"Rose shouted._

_One little girl began to cry. Kyoko felt sad,guilt. She began to walk toward the crowd. She stopped in front of Rose. "Well Well if it isn't the tomboy."Rose smirked._

_"Back off Rose."Kyoko said firmly._

_"Or what? You're going to bring your brothers? They ain't worth crap."Rose said._

_"No. Or i'm going to fight you."Kyoko replied._

_Rose stopped smirking and looked at Kyoko. Her eyes were determined. "Fight? Pff! you can't even hurt a fly."Rose pointed out._

_"No,but i can hurt the people who hurt other people."Kyoko said as she raised her fists._

_Rose pushed her down,and Kyoko shrieked. "You're so pathetic."_

_As Rose began to walk away,Kyoko spoke,"I fight for freedom,and nothing is going to stop me."_

The Memory was the reason why Kyoko became Titanium. Not only did her mother have the powers,but Kyoko had a good heart,good spirit,and most of all,she fought for what was right. Freedom.

Platinum pushed Kyoko to the ground. She used her blade to cut her leg. She smirked evilly. "So weak."

Kyoko felt weak,Platinum's energy,its hurting. Its hurting Kyoko. She suddenly remembered something.

_Kyoko-chan,if you're reading this,then you're wondering why Platinum is torturing you. Well here it is. First of All,It was a legend,Kyoko. You're the most powerful Generation of Titanium. Platinum of course,is your worst enemy. You're capable of great things Kyoko,you just gotta unleash it. Platinum wanted to kill me because of you. She knew i was having my first daughter,and in the legend,the Girl who's heart is pure,sweet,and powerful,is the most powerful generation of all. Thats you. Platinum killed my best friends, Steel and Allumium. Now,she's aiming for the strongest generation of all,thus,i also had a friend with a soulblade,and bow and arrow,even with a blade and Karate skills,and now,the legend is repeating itself. Now,she'll steal your true love,kill all of your loved ones including your brothers,and sisters. And most of all,she'll KILL YOU. All Platinum wanted was world domination,and most of all,to bring back people from the dead._

As Kyoko's energy was being drained once more,She tried to slap Platinum,but it was like a stick poking a pillow. Platinum smirked. "The energy is... Powerful... But you are so weak,so useless,you don't know how to use it correctly. Lemme put you out of you're misery."

Platinum raised her sword and aimed for Kyoko. Suddenly Blasts hit Platinum. The team was arriving,shooting and attacked Platinum.

"Gravitational Drive!"Buttercup shouted as her Hammer shot a big force toward Platinum.

"Siren Scream!"Brandi shouted as her screams attacked Platinum.

"Shining Darkness!"Beat shouted as Bat's flew toward the enemy. As Platinum stagged back from the attacks,Kyoko began to think of something to defeat Platinum with. She looked around her neck to see her mother's key. She snatched it off her neck and as soon as the key touched Platinum,it shocked her.

Platinum's energy began to lose,and her life energy. She began to turn deathly pale. she felt a lot of pain in her heart and body and she couldn't move.

"W-Why am I not moving! What's happening to me!"Platinum asked shockingly.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!"Shouted a voice.

Kyoko struggled to get up,her energy was still being drained.

"You better leave my friends alone Platinum or you'll be going to hell!"Shouted the voice again.

"Think again,cause i still have my psychic powers."Platinum smirked.

Kyoko felt her bones being crushed. She collasped to the floor once more,her skin turning more and more deathly pale. She then began to cough out blood. Hiroshi ran to Kyoko and helped her. He made sure she was still alive.

Nexa made the pressure go more and more on Platinum. Platinum suddenly felt her heart stop. Kyoko then raised her key as she stuttered. A glow emerged from Platinum as she began to disappear.

Kyoko sighed in relief as she still felt weak. Nexa walked toward her friend and began to help her. Soon,Paramedics came and lifted Kyoko onto a gourney.

_Few Weeks Later.._

Hiroshi and the team arrived at the hospital. They went to the front desk to ask for the room number Kyoko was in.

"Um Excuse Ma'am?"Asked Kaito nicely.

"Yes may i help you?"The nurse replied with a smile. She has blonde hair with purple eyes with her nurse uniform.

"May you tell us which room Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada is in?"Riku asked.

"Ah,Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada. She's in room 219B."The Nurse replied as she began to walk with them to the elevator.

As they went up in the elevator,Momoko asked,"How has she been?"

"Pretty good,she was pretty weak when she first arrived,she could barely walk. But after a couple of weeks she's been showing progress. She's doing for pretty good. Her mother suffered the same."The nurse explained.

"You knew our mom?"Amaya asked.

"Of course,Her mother was always around here,since she fought Platinum too,and since she gave birth to her first daughter."The Nurse winked.

"Huh,i forgot about that."Hiroshi sweatdropped.

"Well,we're here. And When you enter,try to leave the lights off. She was sensitive to lights when she first entered. She had to be in intensive care. So Good luck!"The nurse said as she dropped them off at the 15th floor.

They entered room 219B. They found it to be dark except to where Kyoko was. A light shined on Kyoko as she sleeped soundly. The team surrounded her as Hiroshi smiled.

"Hey Kyoko-chan..."he whispered in her ear. A few seconds later,her navy blue eyes shot open. She looked at everyone around her.

"Hey Kyoko-chan! How are you feeling?"Nexa asked happily.

Kyoko smiled warmly and nodded.

"Still can't talk?"Juro asked. Kyoko nodded in response. "Well,the nurse said you can leave today,and you can go home."Amaya said proudly.

Kyoko smiled as she laughed. She yawned softly. The girls helped dress Kyoko as the boys looked away.(They're not pervs. Shiro is,but hes not like that to his sister xD) and Hiroshi lifted Kyoko bridely style. She soon fell asleep in his arms as he and the team walked home.

"Welcome Home Kyoko."Hiroshi said softly.

Kyoko's eyes opened as she saw her home again. She smiled softly.

_Few minutes later..._

"NO! Kyoko is going to watch The Lakers game!"Kaito shouted.

"No! Kyoko is going to watch Mickey mouse!"Amaya shouted.

Kyoko sweatdropped as the team laughed.

Kaito and Amaya argued and Argued,til someone said,"Okay Okay,stop it guys."in a raspy voice.

They turned to see Kyoko. She smiled.

"Um... Kyoko...?"Kaito asked shockingly.

"Y-yeah?"Kyoko asked.

"Y-Your eyes,they're yellow."Amaya stuttered. Kyoko looked at a nearby mirror. She was shocked to see her eyes Thunder yellow.

"Just what is happening?"Kyoko thought.

**To Be Continued...**

**AHAHA! IT HAS ENDED! now i can gangnam style!**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!xDDDDD**

**ahaha,well i'll post I Am Titanium 3 in a week so check to keep updated xD**

**Bye!**

**xoxo,DreamerImagination.**

**creator of I Am Titanium**

**and a fan of GUMMY BEARS!xD**


End file.
